


Who?

by PossiblyCarstairs13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossiblyCarstairs13/pseuds/PossiblyCarstairs13
Summary: “So Mattie! What do you want to play?” Alfred asked his brother, the boy was about to respond when Romano broke in.“Who’re ya talkin to?”“My brother!”“Your imaginary brother?”“Wha-No! Mattie is right here!” Alfred grabbed his twin by the wrist and flailed his hand in the air“See!”“No! Waving your hand in the air doesn't prove anything!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Hetalia or the characters  
> Hope the French is okay! I know any of it so I used Google Translate  
> Human names are used~  
> Enjoy!

Mattie and Alfred had been told to go to their shared room by their papa and dad...So they obeyed. Alfred, Matthews older twin, had fallen asleep. Through all the shouting, Matthew had no idea how he did it! He couldn't sleep though the loud French and cursing English voices that came from the kitchen beneath him. He never heard other couples fight like this, but it occurred often. He wanted to cry. He loves his papa with all his heart, and his dad is so special to him. He hates when they fight. He hates it so much.  
“No crying” he told himself  
“Hmm…?” Alfred asked. Matt knew he was not actually awake but answered with a quick “nothing” anyway. There was a crash.  
“Damn you, Francis!”  
“Oh please do! Being in Hell would be better than being here!”  
“Not funny you complete and utter wanker! That tea pot was brand new!”  
“I didn't do that in purpose!”  
“Oh bet you didn't” footsteps were pacing the kitchen and clicks could be heard as pieces of said teapot were picked up and dropped into the metal wastebasket.  
“Honestly” muttered papa  
“So, you going to tell me what's really bothering you, frog?” Sneered daddy  
“Non. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.” Papa replied simply  
“Of course it's my business! I’m your fiancé for the Queen's sake!”  
“Am I? You sure aren't acting like it”  
“How so?”  
Francis sighed hard enough to blow down a house. Little Mattie tip toed to the door so he could hear better.  
“We shouldn't be yelling! We are going to wake the- mon Dieu!” He lowered his voice ”Arthur they could be listening! They might have heard us!” Matthew still didn't understand all of the reasons for the yelling but his parents did. Of course they did...It was for the wellbeing of their children…  
<><><>  
.Earlier that day.   
Francis could not have been more excited, he was taking his twins to the park to play with some kids their age. Arthur reluctantly joined, only because it was perfect weather for reading outside. Gilbert came too bringing little Luddy, his brother. His boyfriend, Roderich, held an umbrella overhead to protect his paper white complexion while also carrying a picnic basket full of sandwiches. Antonio made his way up the path with a shouting Romano. The kid's horrid language could be heard a mile away.  
“Please don't be like Romano mes enfants, d'accord?”  
“Oui papa!” Matthieu smiled  
“Kay!” Alfred said also. Francis smiled contently and set the kids loose to run around the playground. But the conversation he heard from the children broke his heart.  
“So Mattie! What do you want to play?” Alfred asked his brother, the boy was about to respond when Romano broke in.  
“Who’re ya talkin to?”  
“My brother!”  
“Your imaginary brother?”  
“Wha-No! Mattie is right here!” Alfred grabbed his twin by the wrist and flailed his hand in the air  
“See!”  
“No! Waving your hand in the air doesn't prove anything!” Francis watched in horror as his son backed away and walked back to him.  
“Papa” he sniffled “I don't wanna play with them anymore” Francis tried to ask what happened but the child only dug his face further into his shirt. The the Frenchman felt a wet spot on his shoulder, the boy was crying. Heartbroken, Francis took the boy to the car.  
“The boys are picking on him...I’m taking him to get ice cream and I'll be back soon” he whispered in Arthur's ear before going to the red minivan in the playground parking lot. The blue eyed man moved his son’s booster seat to the passenger side of the car. He beamed  
“I get to sit in the front!” He exclaimed, tears going away  
“Of course! We're going to get icecream, you and me!” With that the boys smile turned to a frown  
“We shouldn't go” the eight year old said  
“Pardon?”  
“Your friends are back there and I made you leave”  
“You didn't make me leave Mattieu, I chose to take you”  
“Why?” Violet eyes met his own before pulling from the lot.  
“Those boys weren't being nice.  
“Alfred was nice”  
“But he's your brother”  
“So was Ludwig”  
“He barely talks” at that, Matthew was quiet for a moment  
“Why couldn't Romano see me?” The question was so innocent, and it shattered Francis’s heart all over again, as if you were to break a vase and then crush it under your shoes once more.  
“He was only joking. It was a horrid joke but I knew he could see you”  
“How?”  
“Why, he kept looking right at you dear! Maybe we should play a trick of our own”  
“What kind, papa?”  
“The same trick Romano played on you of course! You just act like you can't see him”  
There was silence again as the little one sat thinking then the mall reply came  
“I guess we can do that”  
•••  
The ice cream was very good. Maple Walnut was his favorite after all. Papa only got plain vanilla because he could be quite boring. Now they were back at the park, and Alfred was getting a bandage on his knee from daddy. He beamed at the sight of his twin and called him over. Mattie picked up his pace and was soon at his brother's side  
“Feelin better?”  
“Yup”  
“Wanna come with me on the big slide?” Alfred gestured widely at the big, red, curly slide at the back of the park. It was in the shade, but Romano sat at the bottom telling ‘potato bastard’ to come down. Ludwig shook his head and continued to sit at the top, knowing it annoyed the short Italian. The other boy, Vene had finally been dropped off by Miss Elizibeta while he was gone. The little boy sat by Roderich and drew trees. Everyone was here now. It scared Matthew a bit. He looked back to his brother and at the slide again.  
“Okay...I'll go...You have to go first”  
“Deal” and then the boys ran off to see who could get the the ladder first. Mattie won, but he suspected that Alfred let him. Either way, he was there. On the ladder. Getting close to the top, behind his blond brother. Alfred swung back and forth and back and woosh. Down the slide he went. Ludwig smirked as the boy fell at the bottom because of the speed. Mattie looked down. Then he wished he didn't look down.  
“C’mon Mattie!” Alfred called  
“Who?” Said a voice. An Italian voice to be specific. Romano’s voice to be more specific.  
“Shut up Romano!”  
“You shut up English bastard!”  
“Language.” Ludwig stated before stalking off back to Gil. But he wasn't heard through the shouts from the two boys. Matthew made a move and off he went. Down the slide. Maybe- just maybe- if he went down then Romano could see him. Then he remembered! He wasn't supposed to see Romano either!  
“Alfred?” Matthew said once he reached the bottom “Who are you yelling at?” Alfred caught on quick and turned to Romano’s direction  
“Gee! I have no idea where he went!”  
“Who?” Mattie smiled  
“No idea” the twins set off to play together instead of with the cranky Italian or the weird German.  
Francis was very proud. Arthur was not.  
“Did you tell him to do that?”  
“Maybe”  
“Why? He should have been the bigger person! Told Romano that he wasn't invisible!”  
“Hmm”  
“Don't “Hmm” me”  
“Something wrong?” Roderich asked  
“No” the two replied. The Austrian gave them an odd look but went back to writing music notes in a small notebook while listening to Gil converse with Antonio.  
“We'll talk later”  
“Fine by me”  
<><><>  
Sure enough, the two began their ‘talk’ after dinner. They sent the boys upstairs and told them to get ready for bed. That was two hours ago. Francis paused and heard a small creaking from the floor above. Matthew must be up because no way in hell would Alfred have stayed up this long. Matthew would, he was a worry wart after all. The Frenchman made his way upstairs. He heard a panicked breath followed by bed creaks and covers shifting. He opened the door to find Alfred hanging upside down half out of the bed, and little Matthieu with the covers up and over his head. He chuckled and shook his son a bit.  
“I know you're awake” the violet eyes looked up at him and he .  
“I'm so sorry Matthieu. Your father and I just want you to be okay”  
“I am okay though” That was a lie. Francis would tell since when his son lied, a vein in his temple twitched. It was odd what you learned about your kids as they grew.  
“Did I stop you from yelling? Did you want to yell at Romano?”  
“No” Truth.  
“Did you like doing what I told you?”  
“Not really…” Truth also  
“What did you want to do mon garçon?”  
“I wanted to ignore him”  
“Why?”  
“You've always told me something. Like when the bugs bother me, you say to ignore them cause if I do, they'll go away”  
Francis melted at the cuteness that was his son. Arthur came it, he must have been standing out there, and sat by Francis.  
“Well son, you're a whole lot smarter than anyone your age that I know”  
“Even Alfie?”  
“Pretty much” Francis laughed and the other twin didn't stir.  
“I'm so very proud of you”  
“Why?”  
“Because you are such a good kid. Don't be bratty like Romano, or too quiet like Ludwig, or...Weird like Vene...Okay? Do what makes you happy. And if ignoring the crap out of Romano makes you happy, do it.” Arthur leaned over Francis and kissed the younger twin on the cheek and pulled the cover super his shoulders again  
“Love you!” Arthur smiled  
“Je T'aime daddy!” Arthur left and Francis followed suit after kissing and hugging his little maple leaf twice more. Mattie went to sleep feeling so proud of himself. He couldn't wait until the next play date to try out his new strategy.  
•••  
Francis apologized to Arthur over s glass of wine. Arthur returned the apology after a long swallow of beer. The two sat on the sofa with a random show on, they were half paying attention. They promised not to drink too much since they had work the next day so they would actually have to get up. So they sat. Arthur's head on Francis’s chest and their own drinks in their hands, thinking about their wonderful children and how terrible parents they were.  
•••


End file.
